Dun Dun Dun
by writergirl97
Summary: The randomness that ensues when you combine a dedicated author and... everything else.
1. Anarchy!

"You're late." Was all the mysterious stranger murmured as her companion chose a seat in the chilling metal chair across from her. As the windblown teen unwound a long striped navy blue and white scarf from her neck, the stranger just watched the girl from underneath her eyelashes. "Did you do what I asked?"

Writergirl97 glanced at the shadowy figure in front of her and nodded. "I sat in the diner for twenty minutes exactly and ordered a bagel heated up in the microwave for thirty seconds exactly with cream cheese. And just like you wanted, right when they gave it to me, I bit into it and yelled at them for putting it in for thirty _one_ seconds and slapped the waiter. As I was leaving, I stole candy from a baby and walked backwards on my hands for five seconds." After a breathless moment, Writer reached out and poked her finger in the others' tea. Whence she brought it to her lips she flung her hand away from her in disgust. "Augh. I can taste the mint."

The stranger then broke down into a smile. Her teeth caught the light and that was the only feature on the person's face that Writer could distinguish. "Wait…" Her smile faltered and then she leaned in, slamming a fork between Writer's middle and ring fingers, nearly nicking off some skin. The stranger had leaned forward so she was nearly on top of the table and the light source managed to illuminate a tad bit more of her features, especially making her steel like eyes pop. "Then why are you two minutes and 53.890 seconds late!?"

With Writer's free (aka not nearly speared) hand, she tipped her top hat up so she could take in her companion's face more clearly, maybe. "I had to check my message on DeviantArt and FanFiction." And for 3.8592072435924 seconds, the two continued to hold gazes until the stranger subtly nodded and sat back down.

"That's respectable." With that being said, the two slipped into a comfortable silence.

"Sooo…." Writer started.

"Cheese stick?" The fedora-wearing, Mad Hatter-outfit-clad blonde offered, only to stick it into the Spanish girls' mouth.

"Uh… okay." Was probably what Writergirl managed to stutter out. But what it sounded like was: 'Ouh, ou-kah.' Contented, the other sat back.

While Writer munched, the blonde was thinking. What was she thinking about? Penguins, of course. What else?

"So, um…" The dark-haired girl started shyly. "When are you going to get that amazing Phil-centric chappie up? I'm dying here from lack of rants!"

The blonde sighed and in unhappiness, started chewing on her lip. "I'm trying, okay? I've been making some progress with my next update and before you even know it, he'll be up!" After still being glared at, the fedora topped head leaned in with a raised eyebrow and asked, "And what's keeping you so long on the Phileo and Juliet arc?"

After a few moments of brown eyes to hazel, Writer sat back. "Touché." And all was silent as they pulled out their computers out of thin air and placed it on the steel wire table and started having green tea with bagels smothered in cream cheese. Typing for a few minutes, the two teens made numerous unnamed sounds from the back of their throat in displeasure, I-cannot-believe-I-just-wrote-that-ness, or fan-girl squeals at the ZachElla interaction within the pages. But suddenly, it was all disturbed by the rustling of some bushes behind them.

Their eyes whipped over to one anothers' and the blonde snapped, "I thought you said this place was deserted!?"

"I thought it was!" Writer countered as they both hit Ctrl-S to save their work and then quickly shut down their computers so no one would see the unfinished work before it was suitable enough to be beheld by mortal eyes.

The two fan-fic authors sauntered up to the rustling bush with sudden AK-47s, sniper rifles, katanas and other accoutrements of the kind. They both knew that the thing in the bush was human. No animal was that big without being bigger than that.

The girls eased in slowly with guns cocked and ready to blow a hole in the head of any maybe zombie. Suddenly, the blonde's flare gun burst into the bushes, causing them to go up in flames and a screaming girl to hastily exit them in a screaming sizzling mess.

Writer dropped her position and looked at the other girl amusedly. "Really?" The stranger blushed and sent a shy smile over at the other. Both of their faces were painted with the harsh light of the orange and red flames and they both beheld the sight for the first and last time as a sudden rain cloud dropped a geyser on the flames and the spy, distinguishing it all.

"My finger slipped." The blonde sufficed and the Hispanic girl nodded. Suddenly, the stranger knelt down by the sputtering de-flamed person in front of them, and placed the Ak-47 at the girls' right temple and then glanced up at Writer. "Do we like her?"

Writer gasped suddenly as she recognized exactly who it was and pulled Starrynights1987 out of the others' grasp and started obsessively helping her up and fixing her hair. "_Yes_, m'lady!"

The blonde girl sighed and looked down sadly at her hands. "Oh…." And with that, all weaponary disappeared.

"C'mon, Starry, let's sit down and have some raspberries." And suddenly, both hat-wearing girls dragged their elder to the sudden new seat and plopped her down.

"Wow, guys, this is—" When suddenly the blonde stranger cut the new guest off.

"Don't speak. Writergirl is having hard enough time keeping _me_ in character, and she doesn't need to worry about you." Starry nodded in complete rapture and slapped her hands over her mouth, effectively smashing her chocolate chip cookie.

"Good children." Writer suddenly purred and then continued to groom herself as she suddenly looked like Grizabella with a top hat.

"So, since you're also one of the people who have written fanfics on fanfics, I'll suppose you know who I am." The blonde asked Starry whilst sipping tea and completely ignoring the sudden shift in Writer's character and species.

Starry gasped and then squealed. "_Ohmygosh!_ So _you're_ SuprSingr?!"

"Yes, grasshopper, yes I am. And since my identity has finally been revealed, I guess it's time to end this completely random and pointless fic that Writer felt the need to write for me."

"Yeah, I guess it is." Starry agreed and suddenly, all three girls turned toward the camera and smiled waving.

"_GOODBYE!"_

**-Fades to black-**

* * *

**A/N: Just... Don't ask. Review, and I don't want any flames bigger than the ones that nearly killed Starry, alright?**


	2. Behind The Scenes

"Oh, that was fun, guys!" Starry smiled at the other two in Supr's dressing room. They were lounging on Supr's red plushy couch nomming on various treats.

"Yeah, it was fun, especially writing it. The only hard thing was not naming who exactly Supr was until the end." Writer popped a strawberry covered in chocolate into her mouth and then sighed. "It was kind of obvious, though."

"Oh well! I'm just incredibly in awe that you actually made this for me and fjadsbgfkjasb gbjsf." Supr started spazzing, much to the disturbance of the other two. Suddenly her flickering form solidified and she smiled. "I'm done, and I left a long review for you on this story." Writer then glares pointedly at her.

"Did it mention my amazing awesome-sauce skills as an author?"

"Oh yeah."

"And how epic I am?"

"Le duh."

"And how you're my slave now?"

"Of cour—wait, what?!" Supr suddenly snapped out of her stupor and glanced at Writer with wide eyes.

The Hispanic girl blushed and bit into a huge dark red cherry and coughed. "Oh, nothing."

Supr had a 'wtf' look on her face and when she and Starry shared a look, they both pounced on Writer in a fit of giggles and sunshine with green and purple-with-some-blue-thrown-in rainbows.

After that Kodak moment, they all just lay there in a jumbled pile slowly fading out of their laughter. "That was fun." Writer said with a ginormous grin on her face. The other two both nodded in fervent agreement. "Good…." Writer added and then growled in a demonic voice, "Now get off!"

And happily, the complied.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: Only cuz I couldn't stop the randomness...,... Also... WHY BE NO REVIEWS!? I is sad, Supr, dis wuz all fer yuuu! Oh, and Starry too because I couldn't help but add her in 3 BUT ESPECIALLY FOR YOU SUPR! I-it's like a late b-day present... Another one! Oh well... I guess it doesn't matter... At least _Timon_ loves me... **snuggles with squirming meerkat****

**Peace out! AND REVIEW GOSH DARNIT, OR I'LL SEND A POSSESSED REGAN AFTER YOU!**


End file.
